


Enoument

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Challenges, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Old Friends, Post-War, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Silly Old Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: As always, Guy has Kakashi’s back, protecting him from certain death. Now that Kakashi has officially taken on the mantel of Hokage, the threat is more present than ever.After all, Kakashi would definitely die of boredom if Guy wasn’t around. So, he’d like to keep him around.





	Enoument

 

“RIVAL!”

Guy looked ridiculous as ever, scrambling to the floor and crawling in an awkward way that kept his cast lifted high off the floor. He scooped up the curious baby and sat back, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Metal whined, flailing his hands weakly to try to get the kunai knife that was suddenly much farther out of his reach.

Guy shot a glare at his rival, who was spinning another kunai on his finger.

Kakashi just smiled at him. “Yo. Finished eating now? I don’t think you’re suppose to be moving like that. Tsunade would get onto you,” Kakashi drawled, idly continuing to spin a kunai around his index finger.

Guy ignored that. “I thought you were keeping an eye on Metal for me, Rival!”

“I _am_ watching him. The little guy’s pretty fast. He really is Lee’s kid, huh?”

“There is a kunai right in front of him!”

“I wasn’t going to let him reach it. But I started spinning mine around, and it got his attention _and_ he stopped crying. Figured he’d be happy to try and get one, too. Lee told us to make sure Metal got his exercise in.”

“Lee told _me_ to make sure! And I have been! –My precious student has left me in charge of taking care of his child while he’s out of the village, and this tiny, delicate infant almost grabs a kunai!” Guy bemoaned. “This was a terrible idea.”

“Offering to babysit?”

“No, doing it at _your_ house.” Guy’s hands were still firmly holding the struggling baby Metal in place, so Guy gestured around him with a gaze. “This place is far from baby-proof.”

“It’s Kakashi-proof and Guy-proof. Metal’s just a guest.” Kakashi said dismissively, waving his free hand. “Besides, I’ve been playing with kunai and shuriken since I was practically a baby myself. He’ll be fine.”

“Sakumo-san let you play with _real_ kunai?” Guy asked dubiously. Metal was still trying to reach for the kunai, giggling and apparently thinking that Guy holding him back was a fun little game for him to beat now.

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled in another smile. “Hmm, that’s not what I said.”

Guy’s eyes widened in shock. “Poor Sakumo-san! I bet his hair wasn’t gray until you started giving him so many heart attacks, Rival!”

“Really?” Kakashi actually liked talks like these. It reminded him that Guy was a part of his past, and the old wounds about Kakashi’s dad didn’t hurt at all anymore. He still made a show of faking like Guy’s accusation was scandalizing, though. “You don’t think I was _that_ bad of a baby, do you?”

“I bet you were. You were certainly a bad kid at times.”

“I was a brat back in the academy, I know that. But I was an adorable baby.” Kakashi sounded like he was seriously pressing the argument.

It was ridiculous in a way that made Guy finally drop his glare and laugh. “I’ll have to take your word for it! I’ve been told I wasn’t exactly the cutest baby myself.”

“You were cute, too. Just not as cute as I was.”

“If you say so, Rival.”

“What? Really? Where’s the fun in that? If you want to argue it, then argue. Isn’t this the part where you say something like, ‘Ha, that’s where you’re wrong rival, I’d never lose to you in cuteness!’ or something?”

Guy laughed again. Kakashi’s impression of him was scarily accurate –he even managed to imitate the look in Guy’s eyes. Imitating each other. Now that would be a good contest sometime. And one that Guy would admittedly have a far better chance at winning than a contest of who made the cutest baby. Kakashi was waiting for an actual response though, so Guy said, “I can’t really argue that when I even didn’t know you when you were a baby, Rival.”

Kakashi blinked. “Hm? You didn’t? That doesn’t sound right. I could have sworn…” Kakashi seemed genuinely surprised, but then again, he had gotten good at faking it. And as well as Guy had known Kakashi all these years, he had to admit that he was becoming odd with old age.

Odder than usual, at least.

He lounged back and seemed like he was seriously giving it some thought, still spinning the kunai on his index finger. Metal had taken a break from trying to reach his own kunai, but he still found the energy to laugh and cheer as Kakashi’s kunai spun faster. “You’ve been a thorn in my side all my life, haven’t you? Was there really a time before you started bugging me?”

“I was around six when we met, so there must have been time before then,” Guy rolled his eyes. “Whatever you were like as a baby, I’m certain you paled in comparison to little Metal! So cute and energetic already! You’ll be taking on the world in no time, little one!” Guy lifted Metal up and pressed a loud kiss to the baby’s cheek. Robbed of all possible avenues to retrieve his kunai for now, Metal quickly forgot about it and cooed happily at the attention.

“I _was_ a cute baby, though,” Kakashi insisted. “You really think I wasn’t, Guy?”

Guy sighed. “I don’t _know_ , Rival,” he said in feigned exasperation, suppressing the urge to grin.

“When you were a baby, you were really chubby, mostly your cheeks. Your hair grew fast. You cried whenever your dad put you down for any reason, so he basically had to strap you to his chest and take you everywhere he went. Whenever he did that, you just laughed and laughed and laughed,” Kakashi started, trailing off when he had to dodge a cushion that Guy threw at his head. “You were nicer back then, too.”

“I’m _certain_ those are all just things my father told you.”

“Maybe. Duy sure was a doting dad. The coolest dad.”

“…He was.” Guy looked up at Kakashi with an uncharacteristic sadness in his eyes. His half smile fell to a small frown and let out a sigh, genuine this time. “I wonder what sort of dad I would have been. I always dreamed of having a son of my own. It was a pipe dream in the end.”

Kakashi was aware of the dream itself, but Guy having given up on it completely was news to him. “You have Lee. He sees you as his father. You have been since he was a little kid still in the academy.”

“Yes, and Lee is as precious as the air in my lungs, and Neji and Tenten are as well! They are my treasured students, and I wouldn’t trade my time with them for anything in the world! However… the Might name will end with me.” Guy smiled wistfully down at Metal, but Kakashi could see the way his hands shook. “I’m proud of Lee. He’s officially surpassed his teacher. He’s succeeded where I haven’t.”

“I don’t know if the world could handle many more Mights at once,” Kakashi joked, trying to lighten the mood. When that failed, he continued, “I’m the last Hatake there will ever be, too.”

“I may not be from a clan like you, Rival, but I still…”

Metal stirred and began letting out tiny, mewling cries that quickly progressed to loud, messy bawling. Guy panicked, trying to cheer him back up with off-key singing and silly faces.

“Maa… You made him cry, Guy. And after I had finally calmed him down, too.” Kakashi took Metal from his rival’s arms and started gently bouncing him, a method Kurenai had all but forced both Kakashi and Guy to learn so they would be available to watch Mirai when she needed them. For once, that had been something Guy picked up much easier than Kakashi had. Which was good, because Kakashi was the one of the two who was much better at coming up with excuses not to babysit in the first place. “Your grandpa’s being depressing, isn’t he, Metal? Even though the name ‘Might Guy’ is already immortalized as a legendary ninja who could take out nations singlehandedly. That’s what they say even in other nations.”

Metal looked up at him, smiled a sloppy grin, and babbled at Kakashi.

“Whatever you think you had to prove or protect, you’ve done it, Guy. It’s not like you to get so depressed. You’re the only man who’s opened the eighth gate and lived to tell the tale. Your name’s not going to be forgotten, and you have a legacy.” Kakashi shifted Metal in his arms to free up one of his hands, which he then used to give Guy a thumbs up.

Metal babbled excitedly and tried to imitate the gesture, balling his hand into a loose fist and trying to figure out how to poke his thumb out with limited success, instead just opening and closing his fingers. “Babaa wah!” he added helpfully, sounded very sure of himself.

“Exactly. What he said. You get it, Metal.”

Gai laughed, a choked-up, strangled sort of sound, with fat tears welling up in his eyes. “Metal… Rival…”

“And now you made your grandpa cry, Metal. You two are such a handful. This isn’t much of a lunchbreak, is it?”

“The both of you are… so…!” Guy watched Kakashi and the infant with tears running down his face and a steely resolve in his posture. “You two are beacons of goodness and light! My heart feels so full, seeing my rival caring for a baby so sweetly! I will protect you two with my life! I—” Hands on Guy’s shoulders jolt him out of his reverie. “Rival?”

“Why were you of all people acting so down, anyway? Is it just because you’re getting so old or is it a bad pain day?”

Metal was back in Gai’s lap, holding a kunai –this one was fake, a plush toy made by Tenten herself, who thought it was much cuter than any stuffed animal would be. Pleased with himself for finally acquiring it, he chewed and drooled on his prize.

“I’m not _old_ ,” Guy answered indignantly.

Kakashi grinned and moved his hands, starting to massage the muscles in Guy’s shoulders. Guy involuntarily let out a whimper, his aching shoulders appreciating the touch. “Then stop talking like an old man already. What would Lee think if he heard you saying all that?”

Kakashi’s hands were warm, and Guy could feel the heat seep through jumpsuit, through his skin, into his bones. His thumbs dig into Guy's muscles, the pressure loosening the knots he'd been collecting for what feels like forever now. His hands moved across Guy’s shoulders expertly, and it was almost frustrating how easily Kakashi could make Guy come undone.

“You’re way too tense. What did you do?” Kakashi muttered, digging hard into a particularly difficult knot.

“I had a training session with Lee and Metal before he left! I can’t let him think that his teacher is getting soft, and I can’t let him get soft! We both have to set good examples for baby Metal!”

Kakashi huffed, “In other words, you overdid it again. Did you pass out?

“If I did, I’m sure you’d be the first to know. Your ANBU are constantly watching me. I expect they’d report in to you if I so much as stubbed my toe, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi winced at the formality of the title. Guy had a habit of calling Kakashi things other than his name, but he only ever called him that to get on his nerves. And it always worked. He tried to focus on continuing his ministrations. “You noticed them?”

“How could I not? If you’re assuming that I’m not going to do my physical therapy—”

Kakashi waved a hand dismissively. If anything, Guy always overdid that, too. “Farthest thing from my mind. Come on, Guy, I know you better than that.”

“Then you should know I don’t need any sitters.”

Kakashi sighed again. This was an impasse between them.

Guy survived the war by the narrowest margin. Even when they had gotten him to the hospital in stable condition, Kakashi couldn’t count the number of times his heart stopped beating or his lungs stopped breathing. Even after Guy’s consciousness had returned, he was apt to sudden fainting spells or phantom pains.

Guy hated the thought of looking pitiful and incapable. Kakashi hated the thought of receiving the sudden news that, after everything Guy managed to live through and after Kakashi had actually started to think Guy might live long enough for them grow old together, he was found dead from overwork on some empty training grounds somewhere.

This seemed like the only fitting compromise, for now. Despite Guy’s complaints, their only order was to help if something went wrong. They didn’t report to Kakashi unless they had to. He didn’t consider it spying on Guy, not compared to actually missions where he had to stalk and spy.

Kakashi’s hands moved upwards as he looked for a simpler explanation than that. “Can’t I have them watch my house while I’m away? Just during the transition.”

“Fine. This,” Guy gestured around the room with a free hand, and Metal took that as a cue to try again to reach the kunai on the ground, cooing and wiggling to try to free himself, “is simply a temporary arrangement! Since you’re the one who sided with those meddlesome doctors and insisted that I not try to climb to the top of the stairs of my old apartment!” Guy argued. Despite his frustration, he moved his head to give Kakashi better access to his neck, falling into his rival’s touch. “Once I find a more suitable place and get approved for more frequent missions, you’ll hardly see me here at all, Rival!”

“That’s never been true.” Kakashi was outright laughing now. He finally took his hands off of Guy and went to retrieve up the discarded kunai from the ground, hiding it in his pouch. He’d expected Metal to pout and look disappointed, but instead he looked genuinely confused, waving his hand and trying to figure out where his toy had disappeared to. Kakashi continued, more seriously, more as a question than a statement, “You’ll always hang around me, Guy.”

“That almost sounds like an order, Rival.”

“I wouldn’t give you an order like that. I might order you to stop complaining so much, though. And that would be an order from the _Hokage_ ,” Kakashi teased. Kakashi threw him a glance over his shoulder and Gai caught a glimpse of his rival’s smile.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that’s your only job as Hokage, with all the free time you seem to have.” That was a huge exaggeration. This was the first time Kakashi had gotten to spend much time at his own house in well over a month, and it was under the excuse of a lunchbreak since one of his meetings was canceled last minute. If It seemed to Guy like he had free time, it was because Guy had a habit of appearing out of nowhere at the best times and still challenging Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled when he remembered the kazekage’s face when he saw Guy jump out of nowhere, wheelchair and all, and challenge Kakashi to a quick game of rock-paper-scissors in the middle of a meeting. “Seems like you’ll always be easy for me to hang around. I was worried for nothing when I thought our rivalry would be threatened by your promotion.”

“I could say the same for you, Mr. Author. I don’t see you frantically penning out your next manuscript right now.”

“Ha! That’s where you’re wrong! I’ve finished an entire chapter this morning, actually!” Gai announced. “You should read it! Tell me what you think!”

Not that Guy thought that Kakashi had even properly read his best friend’s first published book. It had been an inspiring guide, full of passion and youth, for improving oneself and seeking inspiration in the worst of times, written by Guy, the absolute master of the trade.

Guy had graciously given him the very first copy of the completed book.

Kakashi had simply skimmed the first few pages of it and complained that he already missed the excitement of Jiraiya’s books.

“Did you make this one any juicier than your last book?” Kakashi asked, earning a pointed glare from Guy as he covered young Metal’s poor, innocent ears.

“Gah, I should have known! You’re too hip and cool… My adorable Lee and Metal will appreciate me and my works!”

“As your rival who appreciates you and appreciates good literature,” Kakashi ignored Guy’s skeptical snort. “I’m just giving you some solid advice. What’s more passionate and inspiring than the long, hard road to finding love, and exciting first nights together?”

Guy sighed dramatically, and Metal seemed to be trying to pry the hands away from his ears. “I should have known not to bother asking a guy like you anyway.”

“Hm? And what type of guy am I?”

Kakashi was clearly egging him on, so Guy turned his full attention to Metal instead. “A dirty old man, obviously,” Guy grumbled, taking his hand off the small child’s ears. Metal laughed, then tried his hardest to imitate the face Guy was making.

“I’m just a _romantic_ , unlike you.”

“I’m sure Kahyo will appreciate your type of passion much more than I do, Rival.”

Kakashi tensed slightly. “I don’t make a habit of discussing it in this much detail with most of my _friends_ , Guy.” Kakashi said, putting a pointed emphasis on that word, “friends,” although he knew it wouldn’t stop Guy’s teasing. “And I can’t write things like that in a letter. I have a sense of shame.”

“Do you?”

Kakashi smirked. “Sometimes. Not around you.”

“ _Anyway_. All good romance is born of a solid friendship first, isn’t it?” Guy teased further. “Or in your books, I suppose it’s a rockier road than that.”

“No,” Kakashi said, suddenly inspired. “No, you’re right. A friendship turning into a romance, finally. Long-standing feelings culminating in a single night of passion and a realization that it’s been them all along. That’s the sort of romance that great books are built on.”

Guy grinned, and Kakashi immediately regretted how indirect that wording had been. “That’s the spirit, Rival! I’m sure she’ll come around! The springtime of your love will blossom into something more beautiful than any novel you’ve read! And soon there will be a little heir to the Hatake clan running around.”

Kakashi frowned. “I don’t want any more kids to look after, Guy. And Kahyo isn’t my type.”

Guy chuckled. “It’s funny. I was just thinking that this is the sort of life I wanted when I was young. Taking care of a little baby, welcoming you home, seeing you smile, our rivalry still going strong. I didn’t have any idea about what type of girls we would meet, but I always imagined we would be part of each other’s endings, somehow.” Metal lay content and quiet in Guy’s arms, finally dozing off from tiring himself out. Guy stroked the baby's cheek gently, with a tenderness that was almost unlike him. “This idea of a family is nice, too.”

Kakashi smiled warmly, leaning against the wall. “You are good with kids. You’re a pretty charming dad.”

Guy waved for Kakashi to bend down closer, and when Kakashi complied, he reached over and tucked Kakashi's messy hair behind his ear and rolled his eyes. “You could stand to be more presentable, Rival. That way you can be half as charming as I am!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes right back. He was better at it. “Right, we wouldn’t want the Sixth Hokage to embarrass the village.”

“You’re going to do that either way. But you’re _my_ rival, so you have to look your best for me too, until I’m properly back in action,” Guy said. Fingers brushed against the Hokage’s cheek, and Kakashi stared at Guy with wide eyes, feeling a blush color his face.

This seemed so much easier in Jiraiya’s books. Now would be the perfect time to lean forward, steal a kiss, live happily ever after.

“Senpai, there you are—"

Tenzo’s habit of appearing out of nowhere, face molding out of the woodwork with an almost permanent dark glare that he’d perfected in his ANBU years, was not a very popular. Neither Kakashi nor Guy startled from it anymore. The three of them were very used to each other’s quirks.

Metal Lee, on the other hand, woke up and let out a piercing, terrified wail.

Kakashi and Tenzo winced and covered their ears while Guy tried desperately to calm the baby’s fussing and crying again.

“Shizune was looking for me already? It’s barely been an hour,” Kakashi yelled over the sound of Metal’s cries, which Metal apparently took as a challenge to cry even _louder_ , ignoring Guy’s pleas of _It’s fine, Yamato’s a good friend! A trusted comrade! An invaluable companion to us!_ or _He’s kind and good and plants love him! And he is one of Konoha’s most caring jonin! You don’t have to be scared because Yamato could easily take out anyone who you should be scared of!_ or _Looking at it another way, isn’t he adorable? His eyes are so cute and catlike!_

“Something came up that we need the Hokage present for,” Tenzo mouthed silently. At the very least, he seemed touched by Guy’s compliments. Most of them. “Sorry.”

Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out two shuriken, which he started spinning on his middle and index finger.

Metal blinked, slowly quieting down and instead grunting softly as he tried to reach the weapons. He might have spent too much time around Tenten if this calmed him down. Still, Guy looked grateful, sighing in relief.

“I’m going to need someone to take care of this place. Baby-proof it, for Metal. I can count on you to stay here that long, right?” Kakashi said.

Guy grinned. “Of course! Metal and I will be the best houseguests you’ve ever had, Rival! I swear it!”

“… ‘Never give up, never give in, don’t be lazy or cowardly! You don’t let things happen. Make a stand, against fate and against the world if you have to! Say no to your limits and push forward with the power of youth and guts!’” Kakashi said, imitating Guy’s voice and dictation with almost perfect accuracy. “…Or something along those lines, right? Put that much effort into it.”

Once again, Guy was so choked up that tears were running down his face again. “Kakashi, you—You really did read my book?’

“Somehow,” he said, placing his hat back on his head. “Your writing is dry and your routine is still as ridiculous as ever. But sometimes I guess I could use a bit more guts, too. In the meantime,” Kakashi kept his hat tilted forward, so shadows obscured his face while he stalked out of the room after Tenzo. “You and Metal have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Metal, you’re in charge.”

Metal answered with an enthusiastic sounding babble.

* * *

“Rival!” Guy just barely stopped his wheelchair before it went barreling straight into the Hokage’s desk. “I need to tell you something!”

The gust created from Guy’s rush in scattered all the papers on Kakashi’s desk. Kakashi shrugged. “Hey, Guy.” Kakashi glanced at the baby clutching Guy lightly in his sleep. “And Metal. You’re still looking after him?” It had been weeks since the initial incident with the kunai, and Metal and Guy had been attached at the hip ever since.

“Lee is set to return today, so not for much longer. However! As I was saying! I have to tell you something urgent!”

“Most people have to make an appointment to meet with the Hokage,” Kakashi said, faking a serious tone and fixing the papers on his desk. “But I’ll overlook it this time.”

“What a considerate leader,” Guy said, rolling his eyes and smiling. Kakashi had to smile back. “I know, you’re busy. It’s just—My adorable Metal said his first word! I can’t wait for Lee to get back so I can tell him! He’ll be so impressed! –Also, I need you to look after Metal while I go to the academy! Shino has asked me to give some pointers for a taijutsu class, and Metal doesn’t do well around crowds yet! I did not want to turn down Shino’s invitation to help nurture the next generation, but at the same time, I just couldn’t put poor Metal through that when I know how he gets! So—”

He walked over and scooped Metal out of Guy’s lap and cradled him against his chest. “Relax. You’re going to give yourself a heart attack. I can handle it.”

Guy held up a thumb. “I knew I could count on my eternal rival! When he wakes up, he’ll want his milk from here,” Guy tossed Kakashi a bag, which Kakashi had to scramble the catch without dropping Metal. “Well, then!” Guy waved, spun on his wheels, and dashed out of the room just as fast as he had rushed in, scattering Kakashi’s papers again.

Kakashi sat Metal down gently and propped him up against pillows and bags. He was already asleep and Kakashi didn’t exactly want to be the first to wake him up. They both knew how loudly he could scream. If he would stay asleep until Guy or Lee arrived, Kakashi actually could handle this.

And he did sleep for quite a while. Kakashi was almost finished reading through the stacks of paper that Guy had knocked over when the baby opened his eyes sleepily. He took one look at Kakashi and began hiccupping with a dismayed look on his face.

Right. Milk. He probably wanted milk. Hopefully.

Kakashi reached into the bag, coming out with a bottle and a packet of formula. Impatiently, Metal started to wail in earnest, even while Kakashi was still trying to heat the milk with a simple fire release. “You’re annoying, aren’t you…”

The baby was only quiet again after Kakashi gave him the warmed bottle, cradled him in the crook of his arm, and began to feed him. He waited a beat in case all hell wanted to break loose again. Nothing happened. The office was quiet except for the sounds of the baby drinking.

Kakashi sighed in relief, reading over the papers he could manage without any free hands. “So, your first word, huh?” Kakashi said conversationally.

Metal took his mouth off the bottle and turned it in his hands, instead chewing the outside of the plastic. “Rival,” he said thoughtfully over the plastic, though the “r” sounded like a soft “w” and the “v” sounded like a hard “b”. It was close enough.

Kakashi smiled. “ _Rival_? Did you pick that up from Guy? He must have been talking about me a lot.”

Metal smiled back and dropped the half-finished bottle, this time shouting it, “Wibal!”

Apparently, he was full. Kakashi set Metal on the floor and retrieved the bottle before too much milk could leak out. “What’d he say?”

Metal just stared at Kakashi and reached out hopefully, expecting to get his chew toy of a bottle back. Kakashi dug in the bag and handed him something to chew on that wouldn’t get milk everywhere.

“Metal, let’s have a talk. Man-to-man.” It shouldn’t be too difficult to talk to someone who couldn’t understand a word he was saying and could say, at most, one word back.

Metal cooed curiously. Kakashi took that as encouragement.

“Metal, you know Guy. He’s stubborn. And he’s not the jealous type. He’s never going to say anything on his own. Leave it to a guy like that to brush off my flirting…”

“Fwaa?”

“Yes, flirting. He might not get it either, though. He makes me happy. He livens up the place. By ‘the place’… I guess I mean the world? When I was younger –not as young as you are –and I’d think of reasons the world wasn’t completely bad, he was always the first thing I thought of. He was annoying, but he was…” His voice was a soft murmur, with signs of reprimanding himself for actually saying this out loud. He had to remind himself that Metal was literally incapable of turning any of this into blackmail. “The light of my dark life…? That’s too corny. It’s true, but it’s corny.” Kakashi groaned, and Metal groaned in imitation. “What do you think, Metal? Is he over me yet? Does he say things like, ‘My rival is such a headache now that he’s a crazy old man’…?” he added jokingly, already knowing the answer was no.

Metal babbled some sort of nonsensical response, suddenly seeming very excited by the idea of being spoken to seriously, even if he had no idea what it was about.

“Misunderstandings like this happen in Jiraiya’s books all the time. If I could… That’s it!”

Kakashi went behind his desk and pulled out a handful of books.

Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence, Icha Icha Innocence, Icha Icha Tactics, Icha Icha Strap… These were full of good ways to win someone over. He just wasn’t trying hard enough yet. Kakashi set the books in front of Metal.

Guy would probably throttle Kakashi for daring to pull out any of the Icha Icha series out in front of Metal, much less a collection of five, but despite the kid’s way with words, Kakashi doubted he could read yet. “You can help me break the ice, Metal. Choose a book for me.”

Metal set his hands on the floor in front of him, still keeping the drool-covered chew toy in his mouth. After careful deliberation that probably consisted of deciding which cover’s colors he liked best, he reached towards one of the books. “Gah!” And the toy fell to his lap.

Kakashi gathered up the books, looking at the one that Metal had picked. “Tactics, huh? That might work.”

Kakashi sat Metal in his lap and kept him in place with one hand, using his other hand to page through the book.

Kakashi hid the book under his desk when he heard Guy approaching an hour later. Halfway through, he had forgotten to look for ideas and had just gotten pulled into the story again, but he tried to rack his brain for something obviously romantic to greet him with nonchalantly. “Guy-chan. How’d it go?”

“It went splendidly! I should teach at the academy more often! The students were doubtful at first, but they were blown away once I—” Guy stopped short. “Guy- _chan_?”

Kakashi waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it too much.”

Guy stared at him curiously, but shrugged off the issue pretty easily. “How’d did it go with Metal?”

“He was a big help all day, my cute peanut.”

Guy’s eye twitched. “I’m your… what?”

Kakashi could feel his cheeks burning and was grateful that the mask he wore hid them. He draped the cloak over Guy’s head and shoulders, like a veil, and tried to speak in an even, suave tone. “You’re my cute peanut.”

In Icha Icha Tactics, that exact action and that exact quote had made the girl swoon right into the protagonist’s arms.

Guy, however, was unimpressed. More than unimpressed, he looked concerned. “You’ve been cooped up in here too long, Rival. It’s starting to get to your head.”

“Wibal!” Metal chimed in, chewing on the hem of the cloak and bobbing his head like he was nodding. That _traitor_.

“Why don’t I take you out… anywhere but in here. Some fresh air will do you good! –Anyway!” Guy turned all his attention to Metal, hurried wheeling the two of them out the door now. “Your father has just returned from his mission in Suna! Aren’t you excited to see him again, Metal? You want to show him how strong you’ve become again, right?”

Metal babbled happily.

Kakashi sunk into his chair with a heavy sigh. Jiraiya’s writings were flawless. Guy was supposed to be blown away and admit to his feelings on the spot. But he figured Guy was as far from a shy maiden as he could get. He was a tough nut to crack.

“Wibal!”

Kakashi stared at the baby who had climbed his way to Guy’s shoulder and was looking back at him while Guy rolled away. With some difficulty, he moved his tiny, chubby limbs and offered Kakashi a final thumbs up. “Wibal!” His eyes sparkled.

Kakashi chuckled silently. There was someone who thought he could do this, at least. “Thanks,” he mouthed.

* * *

“My Lee has become so impressive now!” Guy went on and on about Lee’s exploits in Suna. “Even in our heyday, we couldn’t defeat the man that Lee is now, I’m sure! Soon, Metal will be able to beat the both of us as well!”

Kakashi laughed quietly, and Guy practically jumped up in shock. “What’s so funny?! You don’t believe in my precious students?!”

“I’m sure they’re strong. Our time’s ending and they’re taking over, so I _hope_ they’re stronger than we are.” Guy glanced away while Kakashi ate more of his food.

“Hey, we’re still strong too! Our time isn’t over yet! I’m not letting any of these kids leave me behind while I’m still in the springtime of my youth!”

“You’re ridiculous.” Kakashi smiled, picking up a tempura and holding it out towards his rival.

Guy smiled back automatically as he leaned forward to eat the shrimp. Kakashi’s apparent happiness was infectious. “I’m glad.”

“Hm?” Kakashi twirled his chopsticks around. “Are they that good? You can have all of mine.”

“No, not that,” Guy accepted the tempura anyway, reaching over to steal another off Kakashi’s plate before he continued. “I’m glad to see you smile like that. You’ve had a dull, distanced look in your eye for so long. Now both your eyes are full of light. It’s like you can finally see your own light as clearly as I always have! Like you’ve finally found a new light, brighter and more unwavering than ever before! I’m glad I lived to see my rival be so genuinely happy. And you’ll be even more so once you retire. I can’t wait to see whatever face you make then!”

Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat at the sincerity in his voice. If they kissed right now, Guy would taste like tempura, and Kakashi _hated_ tempura, but he wanted Guy. He wanted to lean forward and pull down his mask and make Guy stop acting so dense.

Instead, Kakashi changed the subject. “Remember that challenge we did when we were younger? Whoever could hide and not be found by their dad first won?”

“I remember that! Poor Sakumo-san seemed like his hair had gotten even whiter by the time he found you,” Guy lamented.

“And Duy looked furious when he finally found you.” Kakashi pulled back his arm and punched into the air. “Guy! You idiot! Do you have ANY idea how worried I was?!”

“We could both be pretty bad kids at times,” Guy admitted jovially.

“It was fun. Little things like that. Little things with you. I…” Kakashi stopped short, keenly aware of the eyes on them. Why anyone would dream of being Hokage when it was just diplomacy and paperwork and guards was beyond Kakashi.

“You…?” Guy prompted.

Kakashi leaned in close and slipped his hand over Guy’s.

“What? What are you doing?” Still apprehensive from the earlier incident at Kakashi’s office, Guy clearly looked confused with having Kakashi holding his hand.

“Hush,” Kakashi ordered. Still gripping his hand tightly, he reached for his arm with his other hand. He carefully traced a pattern, a code. He and Guy had developed it over the years naturally, a side effect of being on too many missions with just the two of them or stuck in too many delicate situations where they didn’t know who they could trust and couldn’t hope to be the only ones who knew Morse code.

It came from heavy, tense situations, but its use right now was much more frivolous than that.

_I’m bored and buried up to my neck in paperwork. Do something about that._

Guy had to hold back the urge to laugh at how secretive Kakashi was being in his complaints now. Being Hokage must really be a difficult job. Guy traced a pattern against Kakashi’s skin in return.

_More demanding than ever. Is that a decree from the Hokage?_

If Kakashi hadn’t schooled his current expression into one of hard apathy, impossible to read, Guy thought he might have rolled his eyes at that. There was no good way to communicate that in their code, sadly. _No. It’s a challenge._

Guy’s eyes lit up. “Then—Oh, um.” Guy traced the message into Kakashi’s skin.

_Are you up for another game of hide and seek?_

* * *

Ditching and evading the ANBU guards probably wasn’t the most responsible game for a Hokage to play, but Kakashi had been buried in paperwork and endless diplomacy for months, he’d dealt with the threat of the moon, he’d had to practically take a crash course from Tsunade to understand the bylaws and the underground deals and all the annoying little things that a Hokage would need. He’d sat through countless meetings with the elders, Danzo’s former companions, and those would never get any easier. He’d had to deal with everyone calling him Kakashi-sama or Lord Sixth or some other epithet, and that was just annoying.

So, he was happy to agree to Guy’s challenge, lose the ANBU’S trail and give the two of them a bit of a head start with a couple of shadow clone decoys, and split up from Guy into the forest.

When they were kids, this challenge had actually managed to last a few consecutive days. But they were smaller then, with more places to hide and pursuers who were somewhat less capable.

Ever the masochist, Guy had left his wheelchair with the clone, claiming he was more than capable of getting around and hiding on one foot, and not quite saying that the wheelchair was impossible to fold and hide well. Kakashi took his word for it and let him be, warning him that he better not get this challenge cut short by trying to use his bad leg or anything, and then vanishing to hide himself before Guy could give an indignant response.

Guy really did tire out this way, though.

He stopped to lean against a tree and catch his breath, lamenting his damaged stamina, weakened more as an effect of the eighth gate than as an effect of old age. Gloved fingers brushed over Guy’s shoulder.

“Found you.”

Guy jolted and looked back, recognizing the familiar ANBU mask right behind him. Once the shock wore off, Guy huffed out an annoyed sigh. “Kakashi, you don’t count as ANBU anymore.” Guy reached over and removed the dog mask. “I still haven’t lost.”

Kakashi hummed curiously, but his mischievous smile was clear as day now that his eyes were visible again. “Hmm… I don’t?”

“You don’t.”

“No, I guess not… you made sure of that for me, didn’t you?” Kakashi stretched, and Guy could see the old ANBU tattoo on his arm. Kakashi hadn’t put on the vest or the padding, but he apparently found time to put on the rest of his ANBU uniform.

Guy glanced away, but felt Kakashi’s weight lean against him. “Kurenai and Asuma helped as well. Lord Third was kind enough to release you,” he answered.

“You petitioned him alone for years. Ah—don’t tell me, was that supposed to be a secret?”

Guy shook his head. “I’m only ashamed it took me so long. I’m glad you’re out if there. All of us were glad. All of your students have grown up safe and learned so much. You’ve proven to be an excellent teacher in the end. With just a few bumps along the way.”

Kakashi stared at Guy, deep in thought. “…Six years old… Guess I was around five then. Five years…? No, I’m sure you’ve always been there. So I’ve known you for… what? Thirty years?”

“Slightly less than that. –If you’re about to call me an old man,” Guy began.

“I am, I’m calling you an old man.”

“Let me just say that I’m as youthful and prideful as I was the day we met! No, I’m even more so! You’re the only old person here, my rival!”

Kakashi breathed out a laugh. “So, you’re not just old, you’re senile too. Maybe you’re the one who’s misremembering things after all.”

“Ha! That’s where you’re wrong!” Guy declared, pointing dramatically at Kakashi’s face. “I may not have the best memory, but I’ve never forgotten anything that has to do with you, Rival! I know you better than anyone alive!”

“You do, huh?”

“Absolutely! You can bet on that!”

“Because you’ve known me so long?”

“For what feels like an eternity!”

“And eternities start at the beginning?”

“That’s r…” Guy stopped short, realized where this was going, and made a face that was halfway between a glare and a pout. “I’m not answering that.”

Kakashi laughed. “Did you ever expect to get this old?”

“I’m not old,” Guy grumbled, refusing to answer.

Kakashi went on. “We’re so much older than my dad was. I’ve known you longer than my dad was alive. I always lived my life like I was just waiting to die. There were times I think I was close to going out the same way my dad did. But your face always flashed in the back of my mind. I figured you’d probably break in looking for a challenge and just see my bloody corpse. I didn’t want to do the same thing my father did to me.”

“Rival…”

After a few minutes of feeling raw, Guy’s arms swung around Kakashi both, pulling him into a hug as he took a few deep breaths. He was sobbing again, an exaggerated, dramatic cry.

“You don’t have to cry over something like that. It’s long past.” Kakashi pulled him a little closer anyway. “It’s been a long time since we were actually alone together, hasn’t it, Guy? Back when we were kids, it happened too much for my tastes, but now I’m annoyed with how rare it is. How long do you think we have ‘til they find us?”

Guy pulled away from the hug and smirked playfully. “If it looks like you’re about to blow my cover, I will definitely leave you behind, so however long you have, I have longer!”

“Heh. Like I’d let you throw me under the bus. I’m dragging you down with me.”

“Then I should get back to running so you don’t get the chance!” Guy stood up, but Kakashi tugged on his sleeve.

“Wait.”

Guy settled back to sit on the ground. “For what?”

“I wanted to talk to you alone. Somewhere no one would be listening in. Otherwise I think I’d lose my nerve.”

“Ha! My rival, lose his nerve to say something to me? That’s new.”

Kakashi chuckled. “…Hey, Guy. It’s been a while. You mind if I choose the next challenge, too?”

Guy scoffed. “If I said you couldn’t, wouldn’t you just make a Hokage decree?”

“Yep.”

“You’re a good Hokage, but you abuse your power a little too much,” Guy cajoled.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. “Hokage or not, I told you, I’m still your rival, right? We need some more competitions, I’m behind you right now, and that’s just wrong…”

“Our current challenge hasn’t even been won yet, Kakashi!”

“Better to do this one while I know for sure no one’s watching us from the shadows, too. I’m already going to be chewed out for this little day off enough, so I don’t know if I’ll get to have another one before I retire.” Shaking his head, Kakashi huffed an exasperated laugh.

Then, to Guy’s surprise, he reached up and rolled down his mask. 

Guy automatically shut his eyes and looked away, earning another chuckle from Kakashi in response. “It’s fine, there’s nothing here you haven’t seen already.”

Guy slowly turned back towards Kakashi, quirking an eyebrow quizzically.

“Almost thirty years…” Kakashi repeated, seemingly to himself. He looked off into the distance, away from Guy, his hand still lingering on his mask like he was debating whether or not he should pull it back up. He finally brought down his hand. He was going to be blunt, he might as well keep the mask down to show he was serious, too. “How many of those were you in love with me for?”

Guy bristled in surprise. The question hit Guy with more force than any of the blows during their spars had. Kakashi let the stunned silence stretch as long as it needed to.

“…I had a crush on you in our academy days, but only in hindsight,” Guy admitted. “Beyond that… I simply acquired more reasons and more feelings. In time, I loved you completely. And you loved me… in some way,” Guy mused. It wasn’t a question, it was simply an admission that he didn’t understand Kakashi perfectly. Despite his attempts, Guy wasn’t exactly a mind reader. “I never needed any more than that.”

“What’d you _want_ , though?” Kakashi pressed.

“I wanted a rival, of course! And I have it!”

“How pure.”

“I’m as pure and youthful as newly fallen snow!” Guy bragged, and Kakashi laughed again.

“You can't fool me,” Kakashi said. His voice was low, but there was something friendly in the words, something besides his nonchalant tones and cool indifference. Guy was both disarmed and disquieted by the tone, especially when Kakashi leaned closer and looked him dead in the eyes, as if daring him to disagree.

Guy smiled and tried for a similarly mysterious expression, although he suspected that he had failed when Kakashi returned to laughter. “As if I would ever try to deceive you, _Lord Sixth_.” He could continue to push Kakashi’s buttons, at least, with the little leverage he had.

Kakashi frowned. “Hot blooded loser.”

“Hey! That’s not the same thing at all!”

“Anyway,” Kakashi said sharply. “Here’s our next challenge. Guess what I want more than anything.”

“More dirty books,” Guy answered immediately. “Cute peanuts.”

Kakashi laughed. “You get one more guess, if you want to take this seriously.”

“I always take our challenges seriously!” Guy huffed in frustration. He scratched his chin and seriously thought it over this time, though. “You want… a nap!”

Kakashi had to force himself to stop laughing eventually. “You lose that one. I said it already, but I want you to always keep being there to support me. I want our competitions to keep going and keep keeping me sane in this stupid job.” Kakashi glanced pointedly at Guy’s leg. “I want to be there for you too. I want to go see the sets of the Icha Icha movies with you. I want you. Thirty years isn’t enough.”

 “…I’ll give you that point, but that’s not exactly fair.” Guy frowned. “You have me already. You’ve always had me. Eternity isn’t just for our rivalry. You’ve always had me, in whatever way you want me.”

Kakashi's lips twitched in what almost resembled a smile. “…Alright. I’ll give you a chance to take back your lead. Get up.”

Guy was stunned in confusion for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“We’re going to spar. A taijutsu match –those were always your favorites, weren’t they? It’s been a while.”

Guy blinked up at him owlishly. Seeing Kakashi ready to spar wasn’t anything new, but seeing him ready to spar while his mask was still pulled down certainly was. The smile that usually only showed itself in the crinkle of Kakashi’s eyes was plainly visible now.

And Kakashi was right—it had been a while. They hadn’t sparred each other since before the war.

Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of Guy’s face before he could think about that for long. “Don’t space out, we don’t know how long we have. You ready? No jutsu, I don’t want them to hone in on our chakra.”

“O— of course,” Guy said, scrambling up to his foot as well. He bent his right leg in front of him to keep his cast off the ground and as out of the way as well as he could manage.

The two of them fell into starting positions and watched each other, waiting.

“You know, one of us is going to have to move first,” Kakashi teased.

Guy laughed, “What, and give his seasoned opponent an opening? This is part of the fight, too, Rival.”

Kakashi grinned. His heart was already racing with a giddy sort of excitement. Like he said, though, one of them had to start, so eventually Kakashi did. He shot out a left jab, followed by a right cross, then a left hook.

Guy dodged, deflected and blocked the blows, having to take the time to fix his balance since he had one leg to stand on rather than two. If he had his wheelchair, this would actually be easier for him. Guy rushed forward to counter, and Kakashi swung his right leg at Guy’s thigh, sweeping his one good leg out from under him. Guy hit the ground on his back.

Kakashi laughed and reached out a hand to help Guy up. Guy glared, trying to read Kakashi face for any sign of pity or belittlement, but when he finally decided there was nothing of the sort, he accepted the help. “That was just a taste of what’s coming,” Kakashi teased, smiling.

Pulling himself to balance on his foot, Guy responded with a raised eyebrow, “That was just your warm-up?”

“Yours, too,” Kakashi answered. “I know you’re tougher than that. Don’t hold back and take pity on me just because I’m your Hokage and a dirty old man now. We’re still rivals. You have to be here to whip me into shape. Keep me on my toes.”

Guy’s grin mirrored Kakashi’s own. “Let’s go.”

Again, they raised their hands, and Guy raised his cast, still acclimating to his new stance but well past any clumsiness he had showed in his airship battle. Kakashi had grown since then, too. More decisive.

He was _going to_ be more decisive, at least.

This time, Kakashi wasted no time, immediately charging forward to swing a right hook at Guy’s head. Guy blocked him, hopped forward and jammed his left elbow into Kakashi’s shoulder at the joint. He hooked his right hand around Kakashi’s neck and wrapped his left arm under the arm to grab Kakashi’s shoulder.

Kakashi tried to break Guy’s grip on him by sliding his left arm under Guy’s right and pushing upwards, but Guy’s grip held firm. His arms had gotten stronger since he’d been focusing more on his upper body, to the point where Kakashi couldn’t even move enough to overbalance Guy’s stance. Guy used his grip to spin and hurl Kakashi across the field. Rather than let himself fall, Kakashi used the momentum to roll across the ground and onto his feet.

Falling back into a basic stance, Kakashi grinned at his rival. “That was nicely done.”

“It was payback,” Guy countered as he closed the distance and sent a jab towards Kakashi’s abdomen.

Kakashi blocked the blow with his forearm and quickly hooked his right arm around Guy’s waist. He pulled his right foot past Guy’s left, squatted, and used his hip to throw him over his shoulder. Guy landed with a thud and a grunt, groaning as his cast banged against the ground.

Still holding his arm, Kakashi pulled Guy’s arm under his shoulder, aligning his elbow with his hip. With Guy stuck in the hold, Kakashi then pulled him in.

Guy grunted with effort, bending his arm and grabbing Kakashi’s free left hand, locking his fingers with Kakashi’s. Kakashi’s hold on his forearm loosened in surprise.

Guy used his fists to push Kakashi’s leg over his head and forced his body up so his neck was on top of his rival’s leg. From there, he turned hard toward Kakashi and rolled them over so he was in guard, between Kakashi’s legs, holding him down.

Now Guy paused in surprise. Guy could read Kakashi’s emotions better than most regardless of circumstance by now, but seeing Kakashi’s bare face, the way his mouth curled and the way his pale face tinted red…

He was harder to read this way, somehow.

Kakashi swallowed hard. His throat was suddenly dry. Guy’s position was strong, his posture secure, but he felt like he was shaking. Kakashi wrapped his legs around his body, but couldn’t move the larger man. With his right hand, Kakashi grabbed Guy’s jumpsuit by the collar, and with his left, he grabbed his forearm. Guy started to move, so Kakashi took a quick, steadying breath and took a chance.

He pulled Guy into a kiss.

It tasted like salt and sweat, and after what felt like a lifetime of wondering that this would be like, Kakashi wasn’t sure if that surprised him or not. It wasn’t disappointing, though. Guy’s muscles relaxed and he released his grip on Kakashi’s shirt. He even tenderly held his waist and stroked his hands up the length of his back as he tentatively sunk deeper into the kiss.

Kakashi smiled against his lips in relief, and after a moment, used the grip he still had on Guy’s clothes to flip the two of them over again. Once on top, he laughed. “That point goes to me.” Before Guy could protest, Kakashi was kissing him again, pressing his lips again to Guy’s. Guy sighed into the kiss, possibly with genuine annoyance that he was being made to forfeit a point. They stayed like that, with Kakashi sitting on Guy’s hips, kiss deepening while he kept him pinned to the ground.

“You’re ahead of me, then,” Guy said as soon as he was given the chance to speak again.

“I guess so.” Kakashi leaned forward and buried his head in the crook of Guy’s neck, breathing his scent in deep. “…I’ve got an idea for the next one. A test of endurance. How about it?”

Guy tried to act annoyed, but that excited glint that always appeared in his eyes when Kakashi challenged him was a clear as ever. “Another match _already_? What have you done with my rival? I don’t remember you ever being so agreeable to these before.”

“You were never this agreeable either.” Kakashi slid a hand down Guy’s abdomen, stopping to cup him through his jumpsuit, just in case Guy wasn’t getting the message. “I want to see which one of us can last longer.”

Guy blushed bright red, but a silence hung between them as he pondered his words.

Kakashi’s hand traced a path upwards, finally stopping at Guy’s chest to feel his heart racing against his hand. He didn’t seem angry or scared at least, judging from the beat.

“Do you want this, Guy? After all this time, do you think you still want me? I’m not exactly the uptight, cocky kid you had a crush on and asked to spend the springtime of you with you.” Kakashi smiled awkwardly, a lopsided sort of grin. “Not that that matters anymore. We’re old now. Or I’m old, at least. But I want you.” Hearing it out loud, it sounded too simple, but he didn’t feel like he could use Jiraiya’s words for this. “I still want you.”

"You’re still kind of an idiot, Rival." Guy smiled, leaning his head against his shoulder. He felt warm, pressed against him like this, and Kakashi couldn’t even attempt a rebuttal –Guy had arched up to kiss him before he could say anything else.

Kakashi was completely taken in, his heart racing as Guy returned his enthusiasm. He bit down on Guy’s lower lip, then hungrily deepened the kiss, licking his way into Guy’s mouth. Guy responded in kind, tongue tangling with his, and matching each other here was as easy as it was in battles or challenges. It felt just like their competitions –fun, passionate, in perfect sync.

Guy tapped his hand on Kakashi’s back, the same way he would when he was in too tight a chokehold during a spar and needed to be released. Kakashi immediately pulled away, but Guy brought him back with a gentle tug, keeping him a distance. “Wait.”

Kakashi paused breathlessly for a moment, mouth half-open.

“What are the rules?” Guy asked seriously.

Kakashi doubled over in laughter. He really would die of boredom without Guy around. He kissed along Guy's smooth jaw, to his neck, savoring the taste of his skin. He felt Guy’s hand in his hair. “First one to come loses,” the sixth Hokage finally answered, though his low voice was a little hard to hear over the groan Guy made when Kakashi rocked his hips to grind against him.  

He pulled at the Guy’s suit, desperate for more skin contact. The elastic stretched but didn’t give, and there was no zipper or opening or any simple way to pull it off. Even Guy’s choice of wardrobe wasn’t very romantic. “Have I ever told you how much I hate your jumpsuit?”

“Many, many times.”

“I don’t think I’ve said it enough,” Kakashi grunted as he tugged at the jumpsuit and the fabric still didn’t give. “At all.”

Guy’s laughter rumbled in his chest and through Kakashi’s body. A flicker of emotion ran through Kakashi, hot and strangely light, somewhere between affection and arousal. “Do you need a hand?”

“Can I rip it? That’s exciting. In Icha Icha—”

“You want to rip open my _jumpsuit_?”

“They all look the same, you can’t tell me this is your favorite one or something.”

“It’s simply easier said than done.”

“You’re impossible.” Kakashi sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground. He resumed their kiss and felt Guy’s hand settle on his neck. At the same time, Kakashi put a hand on Guy’s hip, and with the other rubbed his swollen bulge. “You’re going to get your jumpsuit dirty, then.”

Now that the grip on him had been loosened, Guy turned them over and, in a side somersault, he was on top of Kakashi. A wolfish grin erased the anger coiling down on him, replacing it by mischief when Kakashi’s back hit the ground with a thump. Guy pinned both arms at both sides of his head. “Only if I lose.”

Guy shifted, straddling Kakashi’s waist, and ran his hot hands down his bare stomach, prying a shudder from him. Again, Guy laughed softly, tickled pink by Kakashi’s repressed emotion and pleasure. “Let me know if you want to stop,” he cooed, rolling his hips against Kakashi’s so that their growing erections were pressed against each other. It was more for measurement’s sake, so Guy could see which of them was relatively closer to losing at this point.

Still, it made Kakashi groan, biting his lower lip hard.

“What do you like, anyway?” Guy lifted his hips a little, his weight vanishing as he slipped off Kakashi’s pants. Then, Guy started the complex process of taking off his jumpsuit while he waited for Kakashi’s answer. Kakashi watched as the half-removed jumpsuit bunched around Guy’s waist, the black marks of the seal around his heart fully visible.

“You,” Kakashi muttered quietly, resisting the urge to pull up his mask like a turtle retreating in its shell. Instead, he reached up to trace his hands against the seal. Guy was alive. Sometimes Kakashi wished he could forget how close they got to that not being the case. “I like you.”

Guy laughed again. “That’s not what I meant. But I like you too, Rival.” He leaned down to kiss Kakashi again. As with his laugh, the touch of his lips made him melt.

Then, his mouth left Kakashi’s and travelled lower, trailing kisses down Kakashi’s naked chest. Kakashi gasped when his hot mouth wrapped around his sensitive head. He took only the tip into his mouth, lavishing attention on the mushroomed head and licking eagerly, while his hands worked the length of it.

“You’re –too good at this for someone who calls me a dirty old man,” Kakashi panted, speaking in short, breathless gasps.

“And what, exactly,” Guy said, pulling back slightly and licking his lips. Kakashi suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine at that sight. “Is that supposed to mean?”

Kakashi had to catch his breath before he finally drawled, “Mmm… ‘Takes one to know one,’ maybe…”

The tip of Guy’s tongue pushed at the little vein on the side of Kakashi’s shaft, and he sucked hard, silencing Kakashi’s taunt. His tongue ran down the side, around the base, over the head. He took him into his mouth fully, swallowing the length of him down his throat. His fingertips teased his balls.

For a moment, Kakashi thought about the challenge, and the fact that he was dangerously close to losing. Then, Guy dipped his tongue into the slit and suddenly Kakashi found that he didn’t quiet care about winning this challenge. Pleasure throbbed through his body, brought him to the knife’s edge of his orgasm. All that mattered was this moment, Guy’s hot mouth sucking him off, Kakashi’s fingers tangling in his silken black hair.

Just when Kakashi was sure Guy was about to take the point and the lead, Guy pulled away of his own accord. “I’m still youthful and pure hearted!” His belated rebuttal.

As always, Guy had the worst timing.

“ _Guy_.” Kakashi’s groan was one of exasperation this time. He barely repressed a whine of indignation at the loss of sensation, and barely kept himself from kicking Guy in the side.

Guy’s hands immediately fell upon Kakashi’s tense thighs, beginning to massage and knead his hard muscles. The touch was delicious, making Kakashi moan softly as Guy pressed on the knots of painful tension and allowed them to melt away, his fingers digging in hard and deep. “I think you’re just upset that you’re losing.” Guy whispered, so close that Kakashi could feel his warm breath on his over-sensitive member.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kakashi said through gritted teeth, his chest heaving, and then suddenly shoved Guy backwards. “I _hate_ you,” he said, still laughing as he managed to summon enough energy to move. He shifted, his knee slipping between Guy’s legs and deliberately brushing against Guy’s erection.

Guy’s whole body shuddered.

Now that Guy was sitting back and Kakashi was free to move, Kakashi climbed back onto him in the same position as before, rolling Guy’s jumpsuit further down. Their cocks pressed and rubbed against each other in delicious friction. Guy moaned at the sensation. Kakashi's ragged breaths hitched, his cock still stiff and straining, engorged with blood and beginning to ache, but he was determined to put up a fight now. “You sound close. How long has it been since I was two or three points ahead of you? Years, for sure,” Kakashi teased.

“You think you’re going to win both of our current challenges?” His voice was strained, hands clutching at Kakashi’s hips.

“You think I won’t?” he whispered into the side of his neck, lapping at his pulse.

Guy squirmed under him, releasing his hold, but still found the energy to argue. “I know you won’t.”

“Fine. Prove me wrong, then,” Kakashi smiled and leaned in to kiss him again as he simultaneously stretched his hand over their shafts, coating them in their slick precum. He stroked them firmly together, never breaking their kiss. Guy’s hand soon joined Kakashi's. Their fingers intertwined as they each worked their hips. Their foreheads leaned together as they became no longer able to maintain the kiss.

Pleasure built higher, and Kakashi shuddered. His breath caught as his orgasm rocked him. “Guy—” He made a harsh strangled sound and shot his cum across their chests.

Breathlessly, Kakashi rolled off of Guy. He took a moment to catch his breath, although Guy seemed much less winded. Guy just grinned proudly and rolled onto his side so he could properly hold up a thumb for his signature Good Guy pose. “I win. I’ve caught back up, Rival.”

Naked, erect, sweaty, smelling of sex, covered in cum and grinning like an idiot while he held his thumb up.

He looked ridiculous.

Kakashi had to smile. “You don’t have to move out. You can stay at my place. Once I finally retire, I’ll be around more. You can even keep your separate room if you want to.”

Guy laughed as he said, “We’re discussing this now?”

Kakashi didn’t answer, he just fixed him with a look. Not a strict look or a Hokage look. It was a look of overwhelming fondness.

It was weird, in the good way, the way Kakashi’s face looked all fond, because Kakashi never _used_ looked at him that fondly, and he always used to just look _exasperated_ when they were kids—

Guy bit his lip, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “I love you, Kakashi.”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Kakashi said, rolling his eyes and sitting up. He suddenly pulled his mask back up into place. “Looks like the challenge is over.”

Less than a second later, an ANBU agent in a white and red mask appeared behind Kakashi. Guy didn’t recognize this one.

“It took quite a while to find you, Lord Sixth,” oh, that was Sai’s voice. “Shizune and Tsunade would like you to return to your office. They requested I bring Guy along if I happened to find him with you. I was also told to pass on this message from Lord Fifth. ‘Those two had better be kidnapped and in mortal peril, because if I had to come back and deal with this headache because they’re off playing hooky on some ridiculous challenge, I am going to put them in mortal peril myself.’” Sai delivered it all in a perfect monotone, but Kakashi and Guy could imagine how Tsunade had actually said it themselves.

Kakashi grimaced. “I guess this one is a tie, Guy?”

“Looks like it. Our score is officially even again!” Guy bragged, striking a Good Guy Pose. He still looked utterly ridiculous. “That just gives me a chance to pull ahead again next time! I can’t wait!”

Kakashi’s expression softened into a smile, but Sai responded before he could.

“Oh, are you two having a dick measuring contest? That doesn’t seem to be a tie at all. I would say that the winner is easily—”

“I’m right behind you! I’ll be right there,” Guy screamed to cut Sai off before he could finish. He pushed himself up and balanced on his one good foot, trying to pull his jumpsuit back on. “We’re on our way.”

“Ah. I’ll escort you back.” Sai took out a small scroll from his pocket and quickly drew a bird that came to life and leapt off of the page. “After you.”

* * *

“We’re going to be grounded here doing nothing but paperwork for at least a year,” Kakashi complained, buried up to his neck in paperwork. He’d probably be drowning in it if Guy hadn’t been forced to take some on, too. Guy could forge Kakashi’s handwriting just fine by now, so that wouldn’t be an issue.

“Then we’ll be the best at it! Don’t sound so defeated, Rival! We knew what we were signing up for! I, for one, am honored to assist the honorable sixth Hokage.”

Kakashi muttered something under his breath.

“I didn’t catch that that, if it was aimed at me. So, I’m just going to assume it was your emphatic, youthful agreement, because I know I didn’t fall in love with an old man,” Guy teased. He paused, tapping his pen against the desk. “Actually, looking back, I might have. You were a very strange kid. You were five years old going on fifty.”

Kakashi chuckled and repeated himself louder. “I said, can’t you just be honored to be assisting your lover?”

“We’re _lovers_ now?” Guy asked, too loud and too incredulous. “That sounds too old. Too dirty. Boyfriends, maybe,” Guy suggested.

“We _are_ old,” Kakashi argued. He was actually proud that he they had both lived this long. “We’re already doing paperwork and living together. I can just sign the marriage papers and call us husbands.”

“That’s moving a little fast, isn’t it?”

“Maa… It really isn’t.” Kakashi pulled his hat down so his face was hidden from Guy. “Are you sure we weren’t babies when we met?”

“I told you already!”

“You were always there. Thirty years isn’t all that slow. This has taken forever already. You were just waiting on me, weren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say I’ve been hopelessly pining over you or anything like that,” Guy argued, straightening his stack of papers and setting them on Kakashi’s desk. “Besides, you talk a lot about romance, and you’re not even going to actually propose?”

“I don’t have to. You did. – ‘Do you want to spend the springtime of your youth with me? You’re my man of destiny! My eternal rival!’” Kakashi mimicked the squeaky voice Guy used to have as a kid.

Guy’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “That wasn’t a proposal. You didn’t even _like_ me back then.”

“I didn’t?”

“I…” Guy pondered it, suddenly uncertain. “I don’t think you did.”

“In other words, you have no idea?”

“That’s not what I said!”

Kakashi laughed. He looked forward to making many more memories with Guy and arguing over all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at anything even slightly nsfw in quite a while, but I tried. 
> 
> Kahyo and the airship battle are references to the Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky. The "cute peanut" thing is a reference to a line from Naruto Shinden: Family Day. And the entire opening scenes is a reference to an animation I made earlier.


End file.
